This invention relates to an apparatus for counting the number of and half-wrapping or band-sealing paper sheets, such as banknotes.
Heretofore, this type of counting apparatus is not capable of discriminating the banknotes of different nominal values, hence the risk that the banknote or banknotes of different nominal value exist inadvertently in the half-wrapped bundle of banknotes of the desired nominal value, resulting in the sum correspondingly different from the correct value.
For obviating such deficiency, the banknotes are sorted according to their different nominal values prior to being introduced into the counting apparatus. However, since the sorting is carried out by manual operation, there is the risk that the banknotes other than those of the desired nominal value be inadvertently introduced into the sorted notes, resulting in the sum correspondingly different from the correct value. Moreover, the banknotes with folded edges or corners are difficult to set aside by the manual sorting operation. Hence, when the banknotes are introduced into the counting apparatus, those with folded edges or corners are counted and half-wrapped simultaneously with those positioned normally, thus resulting in half-wrapped bundles of the banknotes being out of alignment with one another.